Matrix Revised
by Cameron Coburn
Summary: Neo and Trinity go on a ruitine rescue mission but are then ambushed and Trinity is captured...can Neo get her back?
1. Trinity lost

Matrix Revised  
  
Link tapped away at the computer trying to get more information as Morpheus stared over his shoulder. The information ran through the screen in long green lines of letters. Link understood this code and read all that data. Earlier that day they had lost all engine capabilities in the Neb. It coasted along enginelessly with it's four occupants, Link, Morpheus, Neo, and Trinity. Neo and Trinity where in their sleeping quarters..doing stuff.  
  
Link: Well.I just found out that Agent Smith has one of our own in his control.  
  
Morpheus: Alright.let's send Neo and Trinity in.  
  
Link: You got it.  
  
Morpheus nodded, then turning and walking back towards the sleeping quarters, knocking on Neo and Trinity's room. Muffled sounds of clothes being hurridly put back on is heard. Neo opens the door.  
  
Morpheus: One of our own is being held captive by Agent Smith..go get him.  
  
Neo nods and him and Trinity follows Neo into the control room. They are placed in the chairs and sit there, closing their eyes and Morpheus plugs them into the Matrix.  
  
Link: Have a nice flight.  
  
Link then hits a button and Neo and Trinity are pulled into the Matrix. Neo looks around while they are in the white void before their location is downloaded. He checks his weapons and so does Trinity. Then bits and pieces of a New York City town start to fall into place and finally they are there. Neo touches his ear piece as Link talks to both of them.  
  
Link: Okay, down about two blocks you'll see a brown, three story office building that reads the name 'Wolfram Law Firm". Enter the building through the fire escape on the North side.  
  
Trinity: Got it.  
  
Link: And be careful, I'm picking up lots of Agents in that area.  
  
Neo: Okay..  
  
They head towards the fire escape, they soon climb up it and enter the door, putting them in the stairwell on the first floor.  
  
Link: Okay, now go up the stairs..holy crap! I'm reading twelve Agents!!! Trinity get out of there now! Here, there's a phone on the second floor, hurry!  
  
Trinity and Neo burst into the second floor office rooms, across the room is the ringing phone, Trinity starts to walk towards it but the desk with the phone explodes, sending Neo and Trinity backwards, jumping up through the whole in the floor are several Agents.  
  
Neo: Trinity! Stay back!  
  
Trinity steps back against the wall as Neo runs at the Agents. Neo jumps into the air, turning his body sideways and running along the wall, he then pushes off, bringing his right leg around in a hard kick to the first Agent's jaw. Neo lands, already turning around, bringing his left hand around quickly in a backhand that knocks the next Agent spinning in mid air. Before the Agent lands, Neo brings his leg forward into the gut of the Agent, knocking him back into his comrades. They all then fall through the whole that they came in. Neo turns his head at the sound of breaking glass and sees three Agents jump in through the window and grab Trinity and then jump out of the window. Neo runs at them.  
  
Neo: Trinity!  
  
Neo leaps out of the window, time slowing as he flies across the busy intersection, watching as the Agents crashed through a window in the office building across the street from the one they where in, Neo lands right after them, chasing their heels. Neo then stops, grabbing hold of a desk, lifting it from the ground and throwing it, it soaring through the air and striking the two Agents not carrying Trinity. Neo runs forward, leaping over them, chasing after the Agent with Trinity, the Agent then leaps out of the next window, landing on the busy streets, crowded with people, Neo lands too, and loses them, not being able to spot them in the midst of all the people.  
  
Link: Neo! What the hell is going on?!  
  
Neo: They have Trinity.  
  
Link: ..we can get her later.she can hold her own.get the other one!  
  
Neo: Fine.where is he?  
  
Link: It seems he wasn't in that office building, he's actually in the one right across the street from you.  
  
Neo takes off running, running into the building, and up the stairs, not waiting to explain to anyone.  
  
Link: Okay, third floor, second room on your right.  
  
Neo follows the directions and bursts open the door, entering the room. He sees the man, bloody and beaten, tied to a chair. There are two Agents guarding him. Neo walks toward the first Agent, sending his fist into the Agents gut, then the other, he then turns around, bringing his elbow backwards, time slowing as it slams into the Agent's nose, knocking him back through the window and into the street below. He then turned to the next Agent, placing his right leg on the Agent's left thigh, then his left leg on the Agent's right shoulder, he backflips, bringing both feet into the Agent's chin, the Agent flying backwards and out of the window also. Neo walks forward, untieing the man from the chair.  
  
Neo: What's your name?  
  
Jake: Jake Fowler.  
  
Neo: Well Jake, come on let's go. Link, where's a phone?  
  
Link: In the room across the hall.  
  
Neo heard the ringing and led the man into the room, and leading him to the phone.  
  
Neo: You first.  
  
Jake nodded and answered the phone, being pulled back into the 'real world'. Neo hung the phone up and then awaited the ring, when it did, he answered it and was pulled back into the real world also. Neo opened his eyes as the plug was pulled from his head, he looked over at Trinity and then to Morpheus.  
  
Neo: We have to get her out of there. 


	2. Upgraded Smith

Matrix Revised: Chapter 2  
  
Neo paces around in his room, worried about Trinity, she's still alive though, so he knows that they're holding here for some reason instead of killing her. Neo walked into the control room, looking at Morpheus and Link.  
  
Neo: Send me in.I have to get her.  
  
Morpheus: You can't go alone.  
  
Neo: Fine! Then you come with me!  
  
Link: Well we need to hurry and figure out something, I doubt Trinity has much time..  
  
Morpheus: Let's go..  
  
In moments Neo and Morpheus are situated in their seats. Link hits some buttons, sending Neo and Morpheus into the Matrix. Dropping them in right across the street from a nuclear power plant.  
  
Link: Okay..this isn't going to be easy, there are tons of guards. She is inside Reactor Number 2. There should be a chainlink fence to your right. Follow along the fence for about 100 yards and there should be a hole wide enough for the both of you.  
  
Neo led the way as Morpheus and him did what they where told and were soon outside of the plant. Watching the back entrance, camera's guarding them.  
  
Link: Okay.you're going to need to cut the power for a moment so the cameras can't see you.Morpheus.. there's a power box to your left, behind that small building. Flip the middle switch down.  
  
Morpheus walked over to the box, keeping quiet as to not attract attention. He opened the box to reveal three switches lined up. He flipped the middle one downwards and the lights cut off.  
  
Link: Now head in through the back door, and you have to hurry.emergency back up power will come on in less than 10 seconds.  
  
Neo and Morpheus ran towards the door, Link counting down slowly as they ran.  
  
Link: 10.9..8..7...6..  
  
Neo and Morpheus reached the stairs, leaping to the top.  
  
Link: 5..4..3...2..  
  
Neo and Morpheus opened the doors.  
  
Link: 1.  
  
The two dove in just as the power came back on, the cameras catching nothing. They both stood up, walking along the small, narrow hallway.  
  
Link: Okay.down the hall to your right should be the door to the stairwell.  
  
Neo lead the way and opened the door, just then the sound of an alarm blared and a red light flashed in the hallways.  
  
Link: Damn.hurry up and get somewhere! Guards are coming!  
  
Neo and Morpheus bolted up the stairs, Morpheus in the lead, Morpheus burst the door open, it slamming into two guards that where entering, Morpheus ran into the room, 10 armed guards stood there. They fired at Morpheus, whom easily dodged all of the bullets. Morpheus then grabbed the gun of the first gunman, twisting around and slamming his fist into the guard's gut, the guard dropping the gun and flying backwards. 4 guards ran at Morpheus. The other 5 noticed Neo and 3 ran forward, Neo stood there, waiting as they grew dangerously close. At the last second Neo jumped up, placing each feet on either side of the doorway, holding himself up as the three guards run under him, as the last one does he drops down, on his way down, kicking the last guard in the back ,sending him forward into the other guards and them flying over the railing of the stairwell, falling a good three stories. Morpheus took his time with the other 4 guards, soon he had them taken care of. The last remaining two looked at Neo. One rushed at Neo and Neo brought his right fist forward into the guards gut, then his left into the guards chest, then his right into the guards chest, then his left into the guards gut, all this in a matter of half a second, he then brought the heel of his right hand upwards into the guards chin, bone cracking as the guard sailed backward and into the wall. Crumbling in a pile on the floor. The last remaining guard pulled out his gun, firing several rounds at Neo, Neo held his palm forward, the bullets stopping in mid air, the bullets slowly turned around and raced back at the guard, all the bullets hitting the guard. The guard drops to the floor lifelessly and Neo turns to look at Morpheus, Morpheus walks past Neo, leading the way.  
  
Link: Sorry about that guys.computer didn't read those guards for some reason..anyway.Trinity's at the end of that hallway, watch out, there are three Agent posts, and I think Smith is one of them.  
  
Neo ran past Morpheus, diving at the door, feet first, bursting it in as he lands on his feet, Trinity tied to a chair, several bruises shown. Her eyes filled with hope when she saw Neo and Morpheus. The two regular Agents ran at Morpheus, there stood Agent Smith, smirking at Neo.  
  
Smith: Mr. Anderson..how pleasant to see you.  
  
Neo ran forward, shooting his fist forward, it easily deflected by Smith. Neo then brought his leg up, which was knocked away by Smith's forearm. Neo looked at him, slightly amazed.  
  
Smith: It's called an upgrade, Mr. Anderson.  
  
Smith then slammed the heel of his right hand into Neo's chest, knocking Neo back into the wall, hard. Neo fell to the floor, Morpheus had already untied Trinity and was holding on to her, he then walked over to Neo and grabbed him and then leaped out of the window with Trinity and Neo, landing on the ground below, right by a ringing phone booth. Later, Neo opens his eyes as he is unplugged and sits up, looking over at Morpheus and Trinity, who are up too. Neo jumps from his seat, walking over to Trinity and holding her, kissing her softly. Trinity holds on to him. Morpheus looks over at Link.  
  
Morpheus: Smith was upgraded.  
  
Link: Yeah I just found that out.he's much stronger and faster now than ever before.you'll need extra help to defeat him now..  
  
Morpheus: Call the Logos.get Niobe and Ghost.. 


	3. The troops arrive

Matrix Revised: Chapter 3  
  
The Logos ship slowly floated towards the Neb. They docked together and Niobe and Ghost entered through the Neb's hull. Niobe led and Ghost followed as they walked into the control room, Niobe and Morpheus hugged and then all eyes where on Link.  
  
Link: Okay.here's the situation, Smith has been upgraded by some unknown source in the Matrix. He's been upgraded so good that even Neo can't take him alone. So we need your help. I figure, if all five of you come at him at once, he won't be able to defend against all of you. We have to eliminate this Smith.or else we're all history. Let's go!  
  
Everyone snapped into action, moving to their designated chairs and laying down in them, Link jacking them all in. Link then walks over to the computer, sitting down and typing in several commands.  
  
Link: Pleasant journeys.  
  
He then hits the final key, sending them all into the Matrix. In the void before they reach their destination, Ghost checks his weapons which annoys Niobe.  
  
Niobe: You do that every time.  
  
Ghost: Just got to be sure.  
  
Then the setting falls into place. They all look around and notice they're in Miama, Florida, at the beach. It being in the middle of autumn where it wasn't quite so hot and in the middle of the night, kept them able to keep their black clothes on as they walked along the busy streets.  
  
Link: Okay.you see Frankson and Company to your right? Go in there!  
  
The five file in through the building heading towards the stairs, a guard tries to stop Niobe, who's the first person in line. Niobe brings the heel of her hand into the guards gut, sending the guard back into the wall. The five head up the stairwell slowly.  
  
Link: Okay.now on the 4th floor is where I'm detecting Smith at.  
  
As they reach the 4th floor, Neo bursts the door open, a smirking Agent Smith stands there as the five walk into the room.  
  
Smith: Mr. Anderson.I've been expecting you, bring some friends this time?  
  
All five pull out 9mm pistols and unload them towards Agent Smith. The bullets seem to slow as they near Smith and Smith catches them all in his hands. He then holds his closed hands in the air, smirking as the five watch in awe. Smith opens his hands as the bullets fall to the ground, the five leap into action, running at Smith. Neo reaches first and dives, feet forward, towards Smith. Smith steps forward, backhanding Neo in the gut as he flies by, Neo flies backwards into the wall, then falling to the ground and quickly getting up. Trinity reaches Smith next, sending a leg forward, which Smith grabs lifting her leg upwards, Trinity backflipping and landing in a pile on the ground. The remaining three reached Smith, Ghost shot a kick out, Smith grabbed Ghost's leg and held on, then turning around and swinging Ghost like a baseball bat into Morpheus and Niobe, then letting go as the three of them fall backwards. Neo then runs forward at Smith, he shoots a fist forward, Smith brings his left forearm up to deflect it to the side. Neo sent both fists at Smith's face. Smith brought both arms up, in between Neo's arms and then pushed outwards, leaving Neo's torso unguarded. Smith brings his right leg hard into Neo's gut, Neo flying back slightly but staying on his feet. Neo then ran forward, he kicked his right leg out and Smith grabbed it, pulling it upwards, sending Neo into a backflip, while in mid-flip, Neo brings both feet up into Smith's chin. Neo lands and Smith staggers backward, a smirk appears on Neo's face. Smith then stands there, a slight orange glue radiating off of him.  
  
Link: What the hell? Smith's getting upgraded again..what's up with the computer..hack*fuzz*Neo*fuzz*get*fuzz*there!  
  
Neo then ran at Smith, Smith smirking as he brought his fist forward into Neo's face, bones crunching are heard and Neo flies backwards, smashing into a window and falling to the ground, four stories down. 


	4. A trip to the Oracle

Neo opened his eyes as he was unjacked. He sat up quickly, turning his head left and right, looking at the others 'waking up'. He rubs his neck as he looks over at Morpheus. Link turns around in his chair to look at them.  
  
Link: Well that plan backfired.  
  
Morpheus: Yeah, he was stronger than we expected.  
  
Neo: What now?  
  
Morpheus: You should go see the Oracle.  
  
Link: So soon after he got back?  
  
Morpheus: We need to get rid of Smith as quickly as possible.  
  
Neo lays back down and Link gets up, jacking Neo in. Link then walks over to the computer and types in the commands. Neo is then sent into the Matrix, soon entering a little Chinese village. He walks along the streets, dodging passing horses and such. He finally enters one of the small houses, noticing Seraph sitting at the small table, sipping tea.  
  
Neo: I'm here to see the Oracle.  
  
Seraph looks at Neo, standing up and walking towards him.  
  
Seraph: That is fine.but I'm going to have to apologize.  
  
Neo: For what?  
  
Seraph: For this.  
  
Seraph's fist shoots out like a rocket towards Neo's face. Neo brings his right arm up to deflect the punch, then sending his left fist towards Seraph's chest, which is deflected. Seraph brings his leg up for a kick, but Neo blocks it with his right knee. After several more attempted hits and blocks Seraph stops, bowing slightly.  
  
Seraph: I had to be sure.the Oracle has many enemies lately.  
  
Meanwhile Link and the others where all watching Neo on the screen. Seraph then leads the way, walking towards a door and opening it, it leading into a white hallway full of green doors. Neo and Seraph step in and Seraph shuts the door. Neo then vanishes from the Neb's computer screen.  
  
Link: Where the hell'd he go?  
  
Neo looked around, but following after Seraph without question. Seraph then opened a door and they both went in. Neo looked around and noticed they where on a yacht in the middle of the ocean. He could see the Oracle sitting at a lounge chair and a chair beside her. He walked over and sat down next to the Oracle.  
  
Oracle: I've been expecting you.  
  
Neo: Let's just cut to the chase, why is Smith so strong?  
  
Oracle: You know the answer to that question.  
  
Neo: Yeah he was upgraded, but I mean, how?  
  
Oracle: Because of a decision you made.  
  
Neo: What decision?  
  
Oracle: All will be explained in due time.  
  
Neo: I need it explained now damnit!  
  
Oracle: Sometimes..courtesy is not repaid. Sometimes, being a hero.can backfire..  
  
Seraph then walked up behind Neo.  
  
Seraph: It is time to leave.  
  
Neo nods, standing up.  
  
Oracle: Here kid, catch!  
  
The Oracle tosses Neo a round sphere, Neo catches it and examines it.  
  
Oracle: You'll know when to use it kid.  
  
Neo then turns, following Seraph back into the Chinese house, inside the phone rang, Neo walked over and picked it up, he was soon brought back into the 'real world'. 


	5. The person behind the power

Neo sat up in his chair after getting unjacked. The others where gathered around him, wondering what the Oracle had said.  
  
Morpheus: What did she say Neo?  
  
Neo: She kept saying stuff about 'courtesy is not repaid' and stuff like that.  
  
Morpheus: I wonder what that means.  
  
Neo: Anyway, it doesn't matter.I have to stop Smith.  
  
Link: May I make a suggestion?  
  
Morpheus: Go ahead.  
  
Link: Well..to find out how Smith is getting all these upgrades why don't you guys just follow him?  
  
Niobe: That's actually a good idea.  
  
Neo: Well let's go.  
  
Moments later they where all in the Matrix, set in New York City. They all stood near their entrance phone booth.  
  
Link: Okay.Smith should be walking by you any second now..hide your faces!  
  
They all turned their backs to Smith and Smith didn't see them. Smith walked past him. Niobe and Ghost went around the side of the building, following him from a block over. Trinity and Morpheus leaped into the air, and climbed on top of the building, then leaping from building to building, following Smith. Neo walked down the sidewalk, blending in with the crowd. They all followed Smith silently for several blocks. Smith then walked into an office building with several windows and only one story. All 5 stood at a window of their own, watching in through the windows and seeing Smith walk in, then walking over to a man sitting at a big comfortable chair, watching television. Smith walked up to the man and pulled a laptop from in his jacket and handed it to the man. Neo recognized the man as Jake Fowler, the one they had rescued before. Jake opened the lap top and looked at Smith.  
  
Jake: Another upgrade Agent Smith?  
  
Smith: Mr. Anderson landed a hit on me today, I need to be stronger.  
  
Jake: Fine, here we go.  
  
Jake typed in several commands into the laptop computer. An orange glow radiating from Smith and soon Smith turned and walked away.  
  
Jake: ..you're welcome.  
  
Smith walked out and down the street. As Smith walked away Neo walked into the building through the front door, walking straight up to Jake, grabbing him by the throat and then holding him against the wall.  
  
Neo: So you're the one upgrading Smith.  
  
Jake: Yeah well he told me that I either better do that or he would kill me.  
  
Neo: So that's what she meant..courtesy would not be repaid..I saved your life and this is how you repay me?  
  
Jake: I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Listen.I can make it better if you just keep him away from me!  
  
Neo: Can you downgrade him?  
  
Jake: No..but I can upgrade you.  
  
Neo: Oh? Then do it.  
  
Jake: I'll need to speak to your pilot.  
  
Neo took off his head set and handed it to Jake, Jake placed it on his head and spoke the directions to Link. Moments later the same orange glow hit Neo, the others watched in awe from outside of the building. Neo was amazed at the sudden boost of strength. He was over five times as strong as he was before. Neo didn't wait to say thanks, he ran from the room and out of the door, running down the street the others following very far behind, not able to keep up with the powered up One. Neo reached Smith and shoulder blocked Smith's back, Smith went flying into a brick wall, then turning around.  
  
Smith: Mr. Anderson..so soon to die?  
  
Smith and Neo went at it. Neo slammed his leg into Smith's side. Smith brought his fist into Neo's face. Neo brought his knee up into Smith's stomach. Smith brought his head upwards into Neo's chin. This continued for awhile. Finally Neo pulled a gun from his jacket pocket and held it to Smith's temple. Neo pulled the trigger, blood went flying and Smith dropped, lifelessly, to the ground. Neo put the gun in his jacket and turned around, walking away. As Neo is a block away, Smith suddenly gets up, his wound healing. 


End file.
